Thoughts
by ImNotStubborn
Summary: Set in early season 7. Fluff, inspired by the setting of some of 706 promo pitcures, but this is completely spoiler-free! Jisbon, of course.


It was 8am on a sunny day, and Jane and Lisbon were leaving his Airstream to meet the team at Headquarters for their new case. Jane looked around to the lake and the trees surrounding them, took a deep breath, put his chin up in the light and closed his eyes a moment to enjoy the relative warmth and the fact that Teresa had found a very, very interesting way of waking him up this morning -that had almost made them late when he'd had an idea about how to thank her for it.

"You know" he said, casually taking her hands in his and walking with her towards her car, "we should take some vacation time. Don't look at me like that, I know we did to not so long ago, but we were interrupted, rather rudely, by that undercover cop case. Then we just went back to work..."

"Yes we did" she answered, rolling her eyes at him, "because we both knew our taking vacation at the same time in the first palce was already not subtle, but going _back_ on vacation, together, after that first case? We might as well just make out in the bullpen during cases and sit on each other's lap."

He chuckled and put on his most mischevious grin. "Why, Teresa.. Is that a proposition? I would be more than happy to oblige.." saying so, he moved closer to her and nuzzled her neck, making her shiver a little.

She shook her head slightly to make him go away, unable to focus on walking properly when he was doing that kind of thing, her cheeks now a lovely shade of pink.

"And I'm pretty sure you'd take me by surprise so I couldn't avoid it" she finished for him. "But honey, just because _I_'m that badly under your charm doesn't mean Abbott is too. Hmm.." she pretended to think about it for a while "Or maybe he is -it would certainly explain a lot... Well, then this whole thing would simple break his heart. We can't do that to him, now, can we?"

Then she beamed at him, and he looked at her, startled. The smile almost left his face for a moment as he lost his interest in anything around them to focus on the woman he loved.

He just needed a minute to stare at her face. She was grinning, ear to ear amost litteraly, her eyes sparkling, her dimples as deep as he'd ever seen them, her nose crinkling a little as she laughed and kept talking. And all that was thanks of him.

His selfish self, who had taken her away from a good, promising life and career in DC to stay here with him. To.. what? To sleep in his Airstream once in a while? To banter about running away from her job to an unknown future, after she'd just been under pressure from her former fiancé to do so -with a much more secure plan, that she'd eventually abandoned?

He didn't really want them to sail around the world, even though he'd really like her to get over this sea-sick thing int time for their honeymoon, or become beekeepers or anything else he'd said.

But he just couldn't stand the idea of losing her, and in that aspect dating a FBI agent wasn't good for his nerves. So he'd came up with that idea of starting to talk about leaving the FBI without imposing any new plan, so that she would subconsciously form one of her own, one that wasn't as crazy as his fake ideas. Therefore one day _she_ would want to actually make it happen, and he woudln't hide his joy about it and they'd both be happy about it. Plus, that way he wouldn't be controlling her, but in the mean time it would still allow him to get rid of his worst fears. In this case, not having a plan was in fact the perfect plan.

And even though it was a little selfish, he knew she would grow tired of tackling suspects one day, and he'd seen the fear in her eyes after that jail scheme: she was afraid of losing him, too. Besides, if she ever got pregnant...

He closed his eyes to brace himself against the guilt and dread shudder he should associate with this idea, but to his surprise it never came. Maybe because he knew that, at her age, it was unlikely that Teresa would ever be pregnant with his child? That actually made him sad, and renewed this feeling of being the biggest morron on Earth he often got now that they were together, because he'd wasted a lot of their time. Of _her_ time in this particular regard, which was really unfair to her. She had raised three brothers almost by herself, so he knew she didn't want a big family, but there was no denying her maternal instincts -that had been well used on him back in the CBI- or that she would love her kids and be the best mother to them. Water filled his eyes at the idea that even if he'd never asked her to wait for him, he might have ruined her chance at parenthood with his endless quest for revenge and then his lack of courage to ask her out when it'd all been over.

He mentally shook his head: wallowing in self-pity was not something Patrick Jane did anymore. And there was other ways to have babies. Jane knew he would love them, even if they weren't Charlotte and even if they didn't have Teresa's green eyes and his blond hair. None of that mattered as long as his children were safe, happy and loved. He smiled, when a little annoying voice spoke up in his head.

_Wow, slow down cowboy. You've been dating for a couple of months and you're already thinking about onesies and teddy bears?_

Jane had to repress a laugh at that one. They'd been dating for a few weeks, alright, but they'd been in love for much longer. This woman was his second and last chance at love, at a family. He was not going to screw this up. Well, not _anymore_.

He suddenly felt the strong need to highfive himself, seeing all the progress he'd make from the shadow of a man he used to be. He'd wanted to marry Teresa from the second she'd told him she loved him too, and now he wanted to throw kids in the equation and he only felt a little more anxious than any other father-to-be out there. He'd come a long way...

Maybe that sudden happiness was also a secondary effect of the huge amount of endorphin currently running through his system, he thought. Then he smiled even more, came back to the real world to look at the person responsible for this hormonal issue, and found her looking back at him, worried.

They were both standing on the path leaving the Airstream, facing each other. His hands had somehow found their way to her waist while he'd been silently rambling and he had been keeping her in place, staring in the void behind her. Lisbon hadn't wanted to disturb whatever complicated and intense train of thoughts he was having so she hadn't said anything, but her brow had furrowed when she'd seen tears gathering in his eyes, even if he was now grinning at her.

"Jane?" She asked softly when his glance met hers again, and his gaze softened with affection when he heard her voice. She relaxed immediately, smiled shyly but asked anyway "You ok?"

He swallowed, not trusting his voice, and nodded. Then he pulled a little on his arms to bring her closer, and he gave a slow, chaste kiss on her lips. He'd intended to be chaste anyway, he really had, but when their mouths touched he turned into that horny teenager she had awoken in him lately, so he stopped thinking and let his tongue meet hers. She chuckled, amazed as always to see how easily he could lose his legendary self-control these days, and put her hands in his hair to deepen the kiss even more because, hey, she was game.

They finally parted after what felt like both a really long and a way too short time, and Jane laughed. He hugged her body fiercely to his one of his hand cupping the back of her neck as he whispered in her ear. "Never better, Teresa."

Then he let her go, only to grab her hand back as soon as they started walking again, winking at her when he caught her looking at him in what she'd thought was a dicreet way of doing it. Her cheeks reddened anew and they both smiled.

They'd come a long way.


End file.
